


好久不见

by Gryphon_7



Category: Undertale
Genre: 83line, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphon_7/pseuds/Gryphon_7





	好久不见

朴正洙刚打开家门就被屋里的人一把抱住。

“正洙啊，想你了。”金希澈的声音里还带着鼻音。呼出的热气尽数吹在朴正洙的锁骨上。

“我不是就去了澳门一天么，而且我不是回来了么。”朴正洙从被箍的紧紧的怀抱里抽出一只手轻轻回抱住眼前人。

“空儿呢？”

“送到仁英姐那里了。”

“你不是知道我今天回来么，还送去干嘛？”

“今天爸爸们要做些少儿不宜的事儿，空儿在家不合适。”说着金希澈的手已经伸进了朴正洙的衣服下摆，来回抚摸着他的腰线。从朴正洙的颈窝里抬起头用能融化世界的眼神望着朴正洙然后开始亲吻朴正洙的额头，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐爱人的眼角。

“别闹了，我行李还没放，也没洗澡，你这是干嘛啊，乖，先放开我。”朴正洙被撩拨的又酥又麻，但还是打起精神说道。

“你就不能像宠那些崽子一样宠我一下么？”金希澈语气里带着些许娇嗔。

“他们是弟弟，我们可是亲故啊。”

“可我比你小啊，只有九天也是小啊。”金希澈反驳道。

金希澈说着话手上的动作却没有停歇，灵活的手指从腰际挪到腹部，用食指勾勒着朴正洙腹肌的形状。

朴正洙不再说话，他知道金希澈的任性劲儿上来拦也拦不住，况且他还能这么黏着自己就证明他最近状态还不错，朴正洙也感到开心。

金希澈的吻从眼角挪到脸颊又游移到嘴角，动作不慌不忙，像是小动物似的一下一下舔着朴正洙的嘴唇，手一点一点向上，抚摸朴正洙的锁骨，又轻轻揉捏胸前的红点，他明显感受到爱人的乳头已经充血变的坚硬，但也就止于此，并不去解朴正洙的腰带。

“嗯”朴正洙的呼吸变得粗重，心想这人今天怎么这么有耐心。一边不服输的把手在爱人身上乱摸，“希澈啊，已经这么硬了呢。”

金希澈被自己爱人并不常见的荤话刺激的气血上涌，推着人来到沙发上，一把，把沙发靠垫全部扫到地上，“那三个靠垫…”朴正洙想说些什么。“别管靠垫了，我只准你想我。”说完把人推倒在沙发上自己也跨上去。

金希澈边说边把舌头滑进了爱人的口腔，温柔而热烈的吻让朴正洙喘不过气来，嘴角的唾液都来不及咽下，顺着嘴角流出来，也被金希澈尽数吻去。

“嗯，希澈，澈。”朴正洙的眼神变得迷离，他的欲望也完全升腾起来了，他感受到爱人的性器坚硬的顶着自己的下身，而自己的也不比对方差。

朴正洙从未见过金希澈做过如此长的前戏，到现在，两个人的衣服还穿的好好的，他空出一只手开始拉扯金希澈的运动裤，金希澈按住他的手，“别那么心急，正洙，今晚还长，不会让你睡着的。”说着继续吻他，绵密的吻从嘴角下移，落到朴正洙的锁骨上，金希澈心里有数轻轻啃咬又不至于留下痕迹，一手扣着朴正洙的脖颈，另一只手一颗一颗解起朴正洙的衬衫扣子。

“正洙在澳门，外套里面没穿衬衫吧。”

“嗯，Cody觉得这样更好看，额。”

“这样我会嫉妒的，以后只准给我一个人看，队里那些小崽子也不行。”

“好，嗯，澈，想要你。”朴正洙被撩拨的性器前端流出晶亮的液体，不安的扭动身体渴望爱人的安抚。

金希澈听完，解开朴正洙的腰带，隔着内裤也看得到朴正洙挺拔的性器，内裤也被打湿了一片。

“正洙是真的很想要呢！”金希澈边说边用牙齿咬着朴正洙内裤边缘，往下一扯，朴正洙的欲望暴露在空气中，金希澈轻轻舔舐柱身，然后含住了朴正洙的性器，做起了深喉。嘴上吞吐的同时手也不闲着，一手轻轻把玩朴正洙的囊袋，另一只手挪到后身揉捏着朴正洙没什么肉的屁股。

“澈，别，别吃，我没洗澡。”朴正洙强忍着快感说出一句完整的话。

“没关系，我们正洙，真好吃啊，可惜你自己尝不到呢。”金希澈边说边吞吐的更卖力起来，朴正洙爽的扭动身体不断呻吟，朴正洙的呻吟简直是金希澈的春药，他恨不得立刻提枪上阵，但还是想想把身下的人伺候的舒舒服服的。他稍微吐出爱人的性器，轻轻的啃咬前端，又用舌头轻轻舔舐柱身，酥麻的感觉顿时传遍了朴正洙的全身。

“额，澈，啊。”

金希澈知道朴正洙被伺候舒服了，却把性器完全吐出，含住了爱人的囊袋，囊袋在口中搅弄，用三根手指握住爱人的柱身轻轻套弄。

“澈，啊，好舒服。澈。”

朴正洙呻吟越来越大，金希澈知道他快到了，重新含住柱身的同时却用舌尖顶住马眼，吞吐越来越快，朴正洙爽到极致又无法射出来，他知道他的爱人想听什么。哄着金希澈开始说话。

“额，澈啊，爱你，求求你，让我射，澈，额，嗯，求你，给我吧。”

金希澈心满意足移开舌头，朴正洙整个人一抖，射了金希澈满口。金希澈也不恼，轻轻挪到朴正洙嘴边，露出一个腐笑，把嘴角的精液蹭到朴正洙嘴角，“我们正洙真的很好吃呢，你自己也尝尝？”

此时的朴正洙还停留在射精的快感中，温顺的像一只小猫，伸出舌头舔去嘴角的精液。金希澈内心的火要把整个人燃起来了，却也不急着进行下一步，压在朴正洙身上轻轻抚摸起来。朴正洙意识逐渐回笼，衬衫也没脱下只袒露着胸膛，裤子也在膝盖处挂着。在金希澈面前真是没出息啊，以往被金希澈操射都不算，今天倒好，没用人家上就被撩拨射了。

事已至此，朴正洙想和身上那人上床的心早已战胜了所有的羞耻感，自己把裤子完全褪下，手伸进对方的裤子开始撸动起来。

“希澈觉得我好吃为什么还不吃我？”这次换成朴正洙娇嗔了。“还有，光我脱了衣服，澈儿还穿着好好的呢，不会是吃完就要立刻走吧。”

金希澈用食指刮了下朴正洙的鼻子，“小妖精，上床玩儿。”

说着抱起朴正洙往卧室走，此时朴正洙的手还停留在金希澈的裤子里，手指不老实的在金希澈的分身上弹着钢琴。

朴正洙被抱着进了卧室，见卧室里已经点了蜡烛，床头上放好了套子和润滑油，怎么看都是要上床的气氛，心想，看来这人早就准备好了。

金希澈把朴正洙放在床上，欺身上去，两人又深吻起来。朴正洙刚才被金希澈伺候好了，现在想着也该让爱人尽尽兴了，一边接吻一边用自己的大腿摩擦着金希澈的，然后手也不老实揉捏起金希澈胸前的凸起来。

两人吻的直到呼吸都变得急促才停下来，“澈啊，我想你了，心里和下面都是。”朴正洙最知道金希澈受用什么话了，不断的刺激着金希澈希望爱人更兴奋一点，“澈儿，正洙的下面好像要你填满才行呢。”一边说一边伸手拿起床头的润滑油和安全套。

金希澈再也忍不了这样的撩拨了一把脱掉了身上的运动套装，两人赤裸相对。朴正洙拉过金希澈的手，把润滑油倒在他手上，然后自己撕开一包安全套，握住金希澈已经发烫的柱身戴上去，跟金希澈交换了一个眼神。

金希澈得到了应允一边把修长的手指送进朴正洙的后穴，一边绵密的吻落在朴正洙的小腹大腿和私处，爱人的身体他最熟悉不过，他用指腹轻轻研磨一点，朴正洙被刺激的叫出声来，一根手指，两根手指，三根手指。

“澈啊，快进来。”

“正洙说什么？”

“澈，你进来，我想要你，要你上我。”

金希澈听的心满意足，把手指拿出用挺拔的性器插入朴正洙的后穴，一插到底。“额啊”两人同时发出感叹。

金希澈把朴正洙的腿尽可能的分开，待朴正洙适应后开始了有节奏的运动，囊袋和后穴拍打出羞人的声响两人也毫不在乎，边做边抚摸着彼此，毕竟两人都年纪不小了，金希澈也不敢使劲折腾朴正洙就一个姿势保持着规律运动，但每一下都精准的顶到那一点上，朴正洙嘴上说着“啊，澈，我要受不了了，太深了。”下身却也微微抬起迎合着金希澈的动作。

“你哪次都这么说，可是正洙的小穴紧紧的吸住我不让我出去呢，这可怎么办，说着又狠狠的顶入。朴正洙的呻吟变得更加黏腻。金希澈拍拍朴正洙的屁股，放松点，正洙怕是要把我夹断了呢。

在这样的刺激下，朴正洙的前身又扬起头来，金希澈看着朴正洙的柱身随着自己的运动前后摇晃着，顶端分泌出晶亮的液体。伏到朴正洙耳边吹着气“正洙是真的很想我呢，小妖精。”

朴正洙伸手拦住金希澈的脖颈，“我是小妖精没错，你也是小坏蛋，正相配。”

两人互相调侃着，呻吟声，水声，肉体的碰撞成混在一起，在昏黄的气氛里，一切显得淫靡又暧昧。最后两个人一起在彼此的呻吟中射了出来，朴正洙的精液蹭的两人满身都是，两人也丝毫不在乎，不知道重复几次，两个人才清理了身子，相拥入眠。

第二天金希澈光着身子从床上醒来的时候朴正洙已经不在床上了，他走出房间，发现朴正洙正在厨房做饭。

“醒了？也不知道穿件衣服。马上就能吃饭了。”

金希澈走过去伸手关掉了电磁炉的电源。

“澈儿你干嘛呜……”

话还没说完就被金希澈的吻堵住了双唇，金希澈把人推到餐桌上，“饭等会儿再说，但你我要趁热吃才行。”


End file.
